Dark
by Scarpaw
Summary: It's Halloween and there's a thunderstorm going on outside. With nothing else to do, Ryou messes with his new necklace and ponders on recent happenings... Young!Ryou fic


So, yeah... My first actual Yu-Gi-Oh! fic for the original series... I honestly didn't really like how this came out sort of, but recently with all the problems I've been having with writing, I'm not surprised.

This is a (sort of) song fic for the song This is Halloween from The Nightmare Before Christmas. It is a Young!Ryou fic too. Sorry if he seems OOC.

_Song lyrics_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sorry.**

_**Dark**_

A flash of lightning erupted blindingly outside of the window, quickly followed by a dangerous rumble of thunder. Rain splattered against the closed apartment window, obscuring the view of the street below.

Oh well. It wasn't like there was anything interesting to watch down there anyways, Ryou told himself. Even if it was Halloween, nobody could go trick-or-treating because of the thunderstorm. It wasn't like he was going anyways. Father had been called out to the museum for some sort of business, leaving Ryou in the apartment alone with their neighbors looking over him from next door.

_Boys and girls of every age wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

Sighing Ryou made his way from the window over to the couch in the living room. Lightning flashed again followed by another crack of thunder, but he paid no attention to it. There was nothing for him to do, and he was bored.

Ryou idly pulled out the necklace that he kept hidden underneath his shirt. It was a present that his father had given him after one of his trips to Egypt. It was a ring, with this cool looking pyramid in the center of it with an eye at the center of the pyramid. There were five spikes that hung down from it going along the bottom of it, the spikes all evenly spaced.

Come with us and you will see this, our town of Halloween.

There was something weird about the ring though, Ryou pondered as he continued to fiddle with one of the spikes. Bad things had started happening around him- bad things that had already caused him and Father to move three times already. And the bad things only started after he received the ring.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

Not only that, but he was also having these weird black outs lately. One minute he'd be some place, like the apartment's kitchen, or his bedroom, then he'd be in the room with his Monster World board and a few kids lying almost on top of the board, asleep. Asleep, but they wouldn't wake up.

They'd then be taken to the hospital, and find out they were in something called a 'coma'. Ryou had asked Father what a coma was before, and Father had only responded by telling them that they were sleeping and weren't able to wake up just yet.

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene, Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright._

Of course, after that everybody would then get even more afraid of Ryou than they had been before- namely because he had white hair. Ryou remembered one of his teachers in one of his old schools back before Mother and Amane died saying that he was an 'albino', something Ryou assumed meant he had white hair.

After a while though, Ryou would just be uprooted again and he and Father would move again- to wherever Father's work took him.

_It's our town, everybody scream in this town of Halloween._

Lightning flashed again, causing the lights in the room to flicker as thunder grumbled. Ryou didn't seem to notice as he let his necklace drop and switched the TV off- He wasn't watching it anyways and satellite had long been lost to the storm. Ryou faintly heard a scream from somewhere downstairs, but didn't pay that much attention to it. It was more than likely just a few of the girls in the apartment below, frightened by the storm.

_I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!_

A knock at the door startled Ryou out of his thoughts, and he quickly scurried over the premises of the apartment, and opened the door a small crack to see who was outside. They did have a peephole, but what was the point of it when Ryou wasn't even tall enough to see out of it? So, instead Ryou left the chain on the door, and opened it to look outside.

_I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair._

No one. There was no one. Ryou let out a small breath he had been holding, unsure why he had been holding it in the first place. As he shut the door, lightning flashed again and the lights flickered before going completely dead as thunder roared seemingly more menacingly than before.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

Great. Now he was alone and it was dark. Ryou stumbled his way blindly through the apartment, feeling his way along the walls, trying to find the room that had the flashlights in it. He was slightly aware of another scream, but shook it off as he made his way cautiously through the dark, telling himself that it was just some girl panicking about the sudden loss of lights.

_In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song._

Ryou clutched the door knob of the door he was at. It was one of the rooms at the very back of the apartment, but he knew that it was the room that had the flashlights in it. He opened the door, and darted inside, finding himself stumbling over something in the room. Ryou caught his balance and continued a little more carefully through the room- he probably just tripped over a box or something. He made it across the room and picked up the flashlight. He flicked it open, and shone it through the room so he could get a good look at what he had tripped over.

_In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

It was a box, like he had at first thought. But what was in the box? He didn't remember seeing that box before when he and Father had been unpacking when they first moved in. Against his better judgment, Ryou moved slowly towards the box, until he was directly in front of it.

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can, something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll..._

Ryou knelt in front of the box, left hand hovering hesitantly over the top while the right held the flash light. His nerves were screaming, 'Don't open the box!' while his curiosity was telling him the exact opposite. Against his better judgment, Ryou placed the flashlight on the ground next to the box, and opened the flaps of the small box. He picked the flashlight up again, and peered inside.

_Scream! This is Halloween! Red 'n' black, slimy green!_

Dolls. There were dolls in the box. Not the sort of dolls girls collected though, no, they were dolls for his RPG- Monster World. Ryou picked up one of the dolls, and held it closer to the flashlight. The doll had no set design, nor had it been painted, but that didn't make any sense- all of his Monster World Dolls had designs! Ryou placed the blank doll back in the box, and picked up another one, holding it close to the flashlight.

He promptly dropped it to the ground.

_Aren't you scared?_

Hesitantly, he picked the doll back up, looking at it, frightened. The doll… It… It looked just like one of the kids he had played Monster World with who were in those things called a 'coma'! But… How was that possible? It wasn't, was it?

_Well, that's just fine! Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night!_

Ryou faintly heard thunder after another flash of lightning, but it seemed like the world was cut off from him as he stared at the doll. It… It looked just like the girl that had played the game with him once, a game he remembered actually starting, before having one of his black outs. He came from his black out, and she was unconscious. Sleeping. In a 'coma'.

_Everybody scream, everybody scream!_

Ryou looked at the doll closely. It looked exactly like the girl, except for a few modifications seemingly made so she'd fit in with the rest of the game. Her blonde hair was just as short, her green eyes _maybe_ just _a little_ duller, her outfit different, not to mention… _those_.

_In our town of Halloween!_

The girl- Jenny, Ryou recalled vaguely. Jenny something- Rogers? Yeah, Jenny Rogers. She had six blue wings protruding from her back, not to mention a quiver of arrows resting on her hip, a bow held loosely in her wooden hands. As Ryou looked at the doll that looked like Jenny, he noticed something.

_I am the clown with the tear-away face- here in a flash and gone without a trace!_

Her face seemed to be etched in horror. Like she was afraid of him. But why? It wasn't like he had done anything to her- had he? But, if he had, when? He didn't _remember_ making this doll, nor ever having Father buy it for him. But then, where did it come from?

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair!_

A lump rose in Ryou's throat as his hand snaked to his throat, clutching the string that kept his necklace around his neck. Was… Was it possible that he was the one who put those kids in their comas? During his… black outs, was that what he did? But, how? How did he do it?

_I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright!_

The necklace. Of course. The necklace. That had to be it. The weird stuff had started happening to him after he got it from Father- the black outs, the kids in comas, everything! It made sense. But, that still didn't tell him _how_ he did it.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! _

Slowly, and almost grudgingly, Ryou placed the doll back into the box and closed it up. Hesitating, he picked the box up and made his way back out of the room. Instead of heading back to the living room, he headed for the room that held his Monster World board as well as all the other stuff for his RPG- the dolls, his laptop, and other things he needed to keep the board and dolls in good condition.

_Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare!_

Ryou flashed the flashlight through the room, jumping slightly as a crack of lightning illuminated the whole room for a moment. Ryou shook the scare off, and headed over to a small table in the corner of the room, and placed the box on it. He would look at the rest of the contents of the box tomorrow- if the electricity was back on and the storm was over.

_That's our job, but we're not mean in our town of Halloween._

Ryou let the flashlight skirt over the contents of the room before he left. Everything seemed to be in order. He shut the door and made his way back to the living room. A scream echoed through the apartment complex, causing Ryou to freeze. Why would someone scream? Sure, there was a storm going on that would have anybody shaking in fear, but he had figured all reason for someone to be screaming to be done. The thunder and lightning had since long been going on, and it had to be at least a half an hour since electricity went out.

_In this town don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!_

Ryou let the flashlight illuminate the hallway as he made his way back to the couch in the living room. He tried to think of something- anything -to take his mind off of the scream. It hadn't been anything- had it? No, of course it hadn't been anything. Just his imagination playing tricks on him after he found that box of dolls. Right?

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin!_

Ryou sat down on the couch and forced himself to find something to take his mind off of the scream. He had shut off the flashlight to preserve its batteries, so he was in complete darkness. The only light now was the occasional flash of lightning that illuminated the room for a few seconds before fading completely.

_This is Halloween, everybody scream! Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy._

Ryou started fiddling with his necklace again, his mind reeling from everything. What was wrong with him? What was going on? What was happening? Ryou felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise when another scream echoed through the apartment complex. A dull thought of an idea of phoning the police bounced through his scattered mind, but he didn't react as he idly picked up and dropped one of the spikes on his necklace in a monotonous pattern.

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch! Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!_

What was wrong with him? Ryou wanted to know, so desperately. What made him like that? Why was that stuff happening around? Was it really because of the necklace Father gave him? If… If Father had never given him the necklace would he have been at least, sort of normal? Or would he had still been seen as a freak?

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

A knock at the door caused Ryou to jump, and he pulled himself to his feet, picking up the flashlight and turning it on so he could both find the door and see who was at it. If there was anybody. He still remembered earlier when there had been nobody. Ryou cracked the door open, the light from his small flashlight pouring through the crack.

_In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song._

Ryou stumbled back, flashlight dropping from his hands as the person outside his door forced their way in by use of their shoulder. Ryou fell backwards, the flashlight rolling into the hallway as the person at the door forced their way into the apartment, the door now hanging by a hinge.

The last thing Ryou knew was a flash of light that could almost be mistaken for lightning, then everything was black.

_La la la la-la. La la la la-la. La la la la-la la la-la la. Whoo!_

The next thing Ryou knew, he wasn't in his apartment anymore. He was in what he assumed to be a police station, slightly aware that he was sitting on a wooden bench, hands on his lap as his feet swung back and forth lightly. There was a cut running along his forearm of his right arm that had been expertly cleaned up, and Ryou was aware of what seemed to be blood flicked across his face as well as his pajamas.

What had happened? Why was he here? When did he leave the apartment? What happened to the man that had broken into the apartment? What was Father going to say?

A few whisperings met his ear, causing Ryou to turn slightly towards the source. It seemed as if they were talking about him.

"…just a kid…"

"…was the only one there…"

"…storm going on…"

Adults, obviously talking about him. Ryou let his head drop as he turned it back in front of him, and he picked up his necklace and started messing with it again- a bad habit he was starting to develop.

Really, what had happened? Ryou flinched a bit when his fingers slid over something wet and sticky on his necklace. He didn't have to look to tell himself that it was blood. That, though, posed a new question- who's blood was it?

Ryou blinked once and lifted his head up to nearly jump back as a woman in a blue police uniform appeared in front of him out of seemingly nowhere. He looked up at the woman calmly, his brown eyes looking at her in a way that she could only decipher as confusion.

As the police woman led Ryou to his father, she couldn't help but ponder- weren't his eyes crimson earlier?

_**The End**_

Yeah, probably really crappy... Sorry...

Please read and review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
